


Mi vida sin tí.

by The_end_of_everything



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_end_of_everything/pseuds/The_end_of_everything
Summary: La decisión más difícil de una vida, decidir si morir o dejar de vivir.





	Mi vida sin tí.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, quiero aprender a escribir. Escribí esto ya que es un sueño que tuve y no pude simplemente dejarlo ir, espero que les guste. Cualquier crítica que tengan por favor diganmela, quiero mejor mi escritura.

Sonidos de guerra era lo único que podía oír, soldados corriendo con armas en sus manos. Un pequeño descanso para recargarlas y después, escuché el sonido de un disparo. Todo a mi alrededor quedó en silencio excepto por esa bala.  
  
Volteé a mi alrededor buscando la fuente de aquel escándalo pero en su lugar me encontré con su destino. Él estaba a mi lado, una herida en su frente permitía que la sangre fluyera fuera de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

De pronto ya no vi más guerra.

De pronto estaba en el mar junto a él, todavía herido. Lo sostuve firmemente, la corriente era demasiado fuerte y se dirigía a una cascada que aparentaba el fin del mundo. Un pozo sin fin, el final de la vida. ¿Es asi como acabará todo? Nos acercabamos al final de aquel precipicio, lo seguía sosteniendo, dejarlo ir era como terminar con mi vida de una manera distinta.

Confundí el agua que golpeaba mi cara con mis lágrimas. Lo solté. Comencé a llorar de nuevo o tal vez continúe haciendolo, era muy difícil diferenciar lo que podía o no sentir en este momento. Lo vi alejarse. Fui tras él, no podía dejarlo ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo solté? No hay ninguna razón por la que deba continuar si él no está a mi lado.

Vi otras personas café, no se de donde salieron, sólo sabía a donde se dirigían. Algunas caían, otras soltaban la mano de quienes las arrastraban. ¿debería soltarlo de nuevo?

No recuerdo bien que fue lo que paso, sólo recuerdo mis ojos irritados gracias a mis lágrimas y el mar. Sólo recuerdo sostener su mano. Sólo recuerdo llegar al límite de la cascada. Sólo recuerdo el sentimiento de duda que era contenido dentro de mí. Sólo recuerdo aquella pregunta, ¿debería dejarlo ir?

La parte racional en mi cerebro decía que lo hiciera, después de todo el ya había muerto.

Sin embargo, todo mi ser me decía que no lo hiciera. No tenía una explicación ni una razón para esto, excepto un sentimiento.

Ahora, buscando dentro de mi mente por recuerdos que puedan ayudarme, me pregunto, ¿lo habré soltado?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Pd. ¿a quién imaginan como el personaje principal aqui?


End file.
